


Smooth like Chocolate

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Negan, Carl’s legal, Chocolate Syrup, Dominant Carl, Felching, Hair Pulling, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sassy Carl, Scratching, Spanking, Top Carl, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: A mundane day of sex changes it’s course when Negan finds his ass claimed by Carl and chocolate syrup.





	Smooth like Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Just some bottom Negan (hey where did you come from?) for my good friend who wanted Cegan.

Carl moaned into the room, Negan’s dick pumping into him forcefully. “Shut up or I’ll gag you.”

“Promise?” Carl said seductively tightening his walls. 

“Hmm daddy likes what you do with that fine ass.” Negan popped his ass and thrusted in harder making the bed creak. “Good thing the real daddy isn’t here to hear his boy getting off.”

“I want to ride you.”

Negan’s dick seeped still buried tight at the suggestion. “Just when I was going to call you an angel.”

Carl pushed his perky white ass back and Negan withdrew to lie on his back.

“We both know I’m no angel.”

Negan watched Carl move, his dick twitching waiting to be swallowed whole but Carl stood instead and grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup.

“My dirty boy.”

Carl smirked and lathered up his hot stiffness in dark syrup. “Eat up Negan.”

Gulping Negan sat on the bed and leaned over. Carl pushed his sweet dick to plush lips. “That’s right.” He praised at Negan swallowing him down. 

Carl shivered at Negan cupping his balls and pulling off to lap up his precum. “I knew you could suck dick right the moment I heard your big mouth talking shit.” Carl praised running his hand through black gelled hair before pulling back.

“On your back.” Negan complied and chocolate drizzled on his nipple just to be cleaned off by Carl’s sinful mouth. The strong sucks made his dick twitch and Negan moaned out at his dick being stroked.

“I should fuck you good.”

“You wouldn’t.” Carl was a demanding sassy shit but always bottomed.

“It would be nice payback for you always calling me boy and teasing me about my dad.”

“You are a boy.”

“I’m eighteen now Negan. The whole reason we waited was in case we got caught so dad wouldn’t kill you because of my age.”

“He will still kill me.”

“Shut up!” 

Negan cried out when Carl yanked his hair and two chocolatey fingers breached his hole. “Oh you did not.” It was dirty, so messy having syrup sticky deep inside.

“Oh I did.” As if stating the obvious Carl squeezed the bottle and pushed more chocolate in. “You’re so tight. I should have done this earlier.”

Negan cried out at Carl’s fingers stretching him, they were scissoring him deep and his walls burned in hot pain at the intrusion. The sticky syrup didn’t help to soothe his ache.

“Push out for me.”

“What?” Negan asked dumbly.

“Push. Out. For. Me.” Carl said with slow pronunciation. “I want to see your chocolate ass push it out.”

“Now!” Carl demanded stroking Negan’s dick with dark fingers.

Negan pushed out feeling sticky tac ooze out watching Carl gasp and pump his own dick marveling as his gape expelled it’s treat.

Negan’s head hit the pillow when Carl swirled pads at his rim and pushed syrup back in. “Maybe I should taste you.” Three fingers plunged in, one more than last time and Negan was no quitter but “stop” was on his lips before something set fire inside him. The burn was pure pleasure and his dick jumped up and he let out a howl at fingers rubbing at it.

“Is that?”

“Don't ask stupid questions Negan.” Carl rubbed his nub hard causing him to buck up needing more. “Want my dick now huh?”

Negan swallowed thickly and nodded aggressively a yes and turned over, syrup coated Carl’s member and he scrambled for Carl’s hand when a tip pushed in and slinked in further. “Fuck Carl.”

“Like that?” Carl asked pushing in deeper holding his hand. 

Negan never felt so full when Carl sunk down fully and he panted. Carl’s shaft pressed unmoving against his prostate and the kiss he earned felt sweeter. Negan moaned into the other’s mouth when Carl moved creating pressure on the bundle of nerves.

“Shit Carl.” Negan moaned at even thrusts pounding at his walls.

“I should have fucked your sweet ass sooner.” Carl husked out grabbing his thigh and pushing in deeper.

They stayed quiet, Carl dragging against his walls slowly speeding up just to tease his prostate then slow down. Negan was unaware of his loud gasping pleads at Carl’s hard and slow fucking.

He didn’t know how he ended up on his side, a leg bent up and Carl’s blues studying his slacked face. Pumping in hard and deep made Negan’s lips turn into a “O” shape full of curses.

“Tell me you want to come.”

Too far gone Negan pushed his full ass up and down needing more of the one before him.

“Now!”

Sharp nails sunk into his tanned ass and Negan’s rare doe eyes pleaded with Carl in confusion, not at the red marks claiming him but Carl’s halted thrusts. “What?”

“Tell me how bad you want to come.”

Breathing out, the scent of sex, chocolate, and sweat filled his nostrils. “Carl please give me it all.”

“Up.” Carl demanded pumping his neglected dick a few strokes and Negan moaned out and got on his knees as Carl led him into that position.

A wet tongue licked his sugary hole and licked in running around his walls. He gasped at a spank and was still when silence came.

Negan cried out at Carl’s thick dick pushing in deep and relentless, his hair tugged hard like he would lose it in hard yanks. It hurt being bent over fucked full with harsh tugs to his hair. His dick released clear liquid throbbing untouched. 

Carl pushed him onto his belly with no effort and pumped into him hard, his stomach muscled now from hard work and maturity pressed heavily on his back.

“Mine.” Carl growled cumming hard in his hole. Negan bit his lips at the creamy burst to his syrupy insides.

Pushing out Carl hummed in glee at white mixing with chocolate in Negan’s irritated walls.

Carl licked his lips. “Gotta have me a taste.”

Negan shook at Carl sucking out his essence syrup and all. A hot tongue delved in stealing all his goo inside. His pinned dick swelled releasing it’s cum on black sheets when Carl spread his cheeks wide and licked in hard.

Negan allowed himself to be turned over, grimacing at cum dirtying his back. “We will have to do this again.” Carl promised and kissed him. He tasted so much sin on Carl’s tongue and he rubbed his boy’s side. 

“Yeah baby anytime.” He agreed collapsing into strong arms that were all his. The wives were long gone, peace stated for years but all wasn’t right until he found Carl in his bed and in his heart.


End file.
